


Medieval Mayhem

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “It seems rather inaccurate,” Jon commented lightly. clearly not seeing Sansa’s narrowed eyes as he continued. “I mean, you’re saying you want me to dress as a sixteenth century knight, but knights were more medieval than renaissance period.”“Jon!” Sansa huffed, her protest falling on deaf ears.“Besides, knights have a strict code of honour. They definitely wouldn’t just fuck a princess that they had just rescued. And why would a Princess be on her own anyway?” Jon shook his head slightly and reached into the drawer to get a pen and paper.





	Medieval Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a post I saw weeks ago and Amy convinced me to add it to Jonsa week "Person A wants to roleplay but person B keeps pointing out plot holes." I definitely see Jon doing this tbh  
> For Jonsa week - warrior prompt

Despite always being immensely satisfied with their sex life, Sansa was a curious soul and Jon was the only man she had ever felt comfortable enough to broach the subject of experimenting in the bedroom. She knew he would respect her and her boundaries and do everything he could to give her the ultimate pleasure. She trusted him completely.

And while they had enjoyed exploring some light dom and sub play, some food play and used sex toys on each other, Sansa had also become quite curious about trying role play. Specifically, she liked the idea of being a kidnapped princess who was rescued by a brave knight who she would reward with her body.

But while she had been incredibly aroused at the thought and excited to tell Jon of her newest plans, she soon wished she hadn’t bothered when she was reminded of how much of a history nerd her boyfriend was.

“It seems rather inaccurate,” Jon commented lightly. clearly not seeing Sansa’s narrowed eyes as he continued. “I mean, you’re saying you want me to dress as a sixteenth century knight, but knights were more medieval than renaissance period.”

“Jon!” Sansa huffed, her protest falling on deaf ears. 

“Besides, knights have a strict code of honour. They definitely wouldn’t just fuck a princess that they had just rescued. And why would a Princess be on her own anyway?” Jon shook his head slightly and reached into the drawer to get a pen and paper. 

“What the hell is that for?”

“We’re going to have to work on this plot,” he explained, glancing at her over the top of his glasses for a brief second before returning his attention to the paper. “So, time wise, I think we’ll say renaissance because I’m not dressing in armour!

“Jon, we don’t need a plot to fuck!” Sansa snapped, throwing herself down on the bed and aggressively turning her body away. “I’m not in the mood now anyway.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” he said, quickly putting the paper aside. “We’ll go with medieval if you really want!”

“No, Jon!” she sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned to face him once again. “I just want to role play a little, we don’t need to have a plot line.”

“Sorry,” he said again, taking his glasses off and placing them safely on the table. “You know how I get with my historical accuracy.”

She nodded, her lips lifting into a smirk before her delicate fingers started to play with the button of his shirt.

“I’m a bad girl who hasn’t done her homework,” she purred into his ear, grinning as he shuddered. “I should be punished really.”

“Now that,” he growled, his hand gliding down her back until it rested on the curve of her ass. “I can get on board with.”

“I’ll get you in that warrior outfit yet Jon Snow,” she teased, nipping his earlobe that had Jon taking a sharp breath for composure. And then he gave her a firm swat on her ass, grinning as she squealed in delighted shock.

“Knights and warriors aren’t the same thing,” he admonished. Sansa bit her lip in mock innocence, even as she wiggled her ass back against the hand still cupping her.

“Better teach me a lesson then, good ser!”


End file.
